monster_hunter_originsfandomcom-20200216-history
Skel'gor
Skel'gor '''is an Elder Dragon that appears in ''Monster Hunter: Origins'''. History Background It is unknown how long Skel'gor has inhabited Shadowy Deep, but it's been implied that the supposedly extinct Elder Dragon has been there for some time, having made its nesting ground in the Elder's Confluence. Over the years, Skel'gor has been slowly building up its power by feeding on the bioenergy of the other Elders occupying the island, and presumably increasing the Elder population by storing bioenergy to birth others into existence. Events of ''Monster Hunter: Origins Skel'gor is neither seen nor heard of throughout the novel until Tess Williams, Schott and the Admiral discover the Elder's Confluence. Skel'gor is drawn out of hiding in the midst of the battle between Tess and the Elder Dragon Alatreon, collapsing the ground and presumably killing Alatreon in the process. Having replaced Alatreon as Tess' opponent, Skel'gor quickly proves to be a difficult enemy. Having been feeding on the bioenergy of the Elders for a long time, Skel'gor keeps Tess on the move with a continued onslaught of attacks. During the battle, Skel'gor reveals its possession of Nergigante's regenerative abilities, Lunastra's expert control over fire, and Kushala Daora's command over wind. When Tess is finally able to land a critical strike, Skel'gor collapses the ground beneath them, sending them both plunging further into the Elder's Confluence. It is at this point Skel'gor begins to unleash some of its more powerful attacks. Eventually, the chamber begins to cave in as a result of the battle, and Skel'gor is ultimately killed when being crushed by falling debris. Tess almost follows suit, but is saved at the last second by the Admiral. In the aftermath of the battle, it is revealed that the bioenergy stored by Skel'gor had birthed a Xeno'jiiva, which prepared to hatch. Abilities The mythical Elder Dragon Skel'gor possesses control over the Dragon and Fire elements. The Skel'gor is known to often attack from the air, raining down balls of blue energy down on its foes. Skel'gor is also capable of unleashing a fully charged beam upon its enemies that breaks through just about anything caught in the beam. The Skel'gor's most powerful attack will be unleashed when the monster is severely injured. The monster's eyes glow a bright blue and it will hover a couple feet in the air before unleashing a fully charged beam of blue fire into the sky which explodes after a few seconds, sending beams of energy that are capable of killing a hunter instantly if they are caught in the middle of the beam. Since Skel'gor feeds off the bioenergy of its fellow Elders, it is able to harness the powers and abilities of those Elder Dragons. However, Skel'gor will be unable to fully harness those abilities until that particular Elder Dragon which possessed that ability has been slain. As such, Skel'gor was unable to harness the regenerative abilities of Nergigante until after Tess had slain the Eater of Elders. Notes To Be Added